The Lifes and Times of the Teen Titans
by Twilight Phantom Dragon
Summary: A collection of various drabbles and ficlets of the Teen Titans. Pairings may include; BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, and KF/Jinx. Newest; Shirt.
1. Chicken

**Author's Notes: I've decided to start a fanfiction of all the little ficlets and drabbles about the Teen Titans that drift around in my mind. There are so many of them that come and go. It's nice to be able to write them down. All the stories here aren't going to be related to each other unless I say they are. I hope you enjoy them. Most of them are going to be short (seeing as they are ficlets) as the ones that are longer would probably be one-shots that I post on their own.**

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**I'm rating this collection of ficlets T just in case I write anything gory. **

**This ficlet was inspired by me thinking of whatever happened to that chicken that BB won for Raven in 'Sisters'. Here's my story of what happened to it. Italics symbolize flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

**Chicken**

I stared at the chicken sitting in front of me on my bed. The chicken stared back with its black eyes. I don't even know why I decided to keep it. It wasn't exactly pretty and it stood out with my dark furnishing. I don't like cute things and this definitely didn't classify as adorable in my eyes. Still something had made me come back and take it once the battle with those aliens was done.

It was overstuffed and fat. It was obviously meant for some small child who would love to cuddle into it. It was white while the rest of my room was dark. Its face annoyed me as it continued to stare at me. For Azar's sake, it was a stuffed animal! And yet, I didn't get rid of it. I even came back for it. What was I thinking? Why would I want this? What in my mind had got me to take it home?

--

_I landed down on the deserted carnival grounds. Everyone had run home once those strange aliens had come. They were gone now, mission failed. I walked by the empty stands and the carnival rides. To my surprise, a lonely chicken lay on the ground in front of a stand. I walked over to it. Surely, this wasn't the same one. It was. I had dropped it and no one had picked it up. Surely, a little child would've picked it up as soon as their eyes spotted it. Apparentally, not. I hesitated, wondering whether to pick it up or not. _

_Finally I picked it up in my arms. It's large and I have to use both arms to hold it. Where would I even put it? It wouldn't blend in with my room. I don't have any room for it. Worse, what if someone saw it? They would question me endlessly about the chicken. Or they would taunt me about keeping a fat chicken in my room. Still, something in me refused to drop the chicken. No matter how much I wanted to hear it hit the ground, my arms didn't let go. _

_It was only a bit dusty on the bottom where it had hit the ground. Other than that, it looked exactly like it had when __**he **__had__handed it to me. I glared at the chicken and it stared back, unaware of the death I was wishing on it. Why couldn't I desert a stupid toy? Whatever was wrong with me, I took it home with me._

--

Now, I was here with it sitting in front of me. I had cleaned it off, brushing away all the dirt that had soiled its white feathers. Now, it sat entirely clean on my bed. What was I going to do with it? I didn't want anyone to see it if they dared enter my room, but I didn't want to throw it out. I could put it somewhere. Finally I decided on a course of action that worked.

I hid it. I placed the chicken deep into the recesses of my closet. It now sat behind the multitude of blue cloaks. I took a few steps back, looking at it carefully. I couldn't see a single piece of that chicken. Unless anyone intruded into my closet and pushed all the cloaks out of the way, this chicken would go unnoticed. Despite myself, I smiled a bit and pushed aside the cloaks to see the chicken one last time before I would go to bed.

As I stared into its black eyes, I realized why I had kept it. No, I wasn't suddenly a chicken lover. Neither did I think it was cute. I still thought of it as an overstuffed, stupid chicken. I kept it because it brought back memories. Even if I hadn't shown appreciation for the ridiculous chicken, it reminded me of someone. I kept it. I kept it because of _**him**_.

--

**Author's Notes: That was fun to write. I'd appreciate a review to say what you thought. Tell me whatever you think, but I would prefer no flames. I'll definitely write more ficlets as they enter my mind. Until then, good-bye.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	2. Scents

**Author's Notes: Wow, another ficlet and just in one day after publishing the first. Well, I do have a lot of ideas drifting around in my head. This one is slightly BB/Rae. I have nothing to say about it right now.**

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Scents**_

Everyone has a unique scent. Due to my heightened animal senses, I can't help but notice them. Every time I pass by someone, their scent fills my nose. If I'm in an animal form, their scent is even stronger. You can think whatever you want, but I can't help smell these scents. Usually I just get a whiff, which is fine by me. I don't really like to have to be subjected to most scents that are so faint for normal people. Other times, it's different.

Robin's scent is something I would rather avoid. If he's just finished with the gym, he smells like sweat. Ugh, that's one of the times I wish my animal senses weren't around. Sweat is usually one of the most prominent scents around him. However, the scent of hair gel always is with him. It's nauseating to smell and usually I could tell if he's put it in recently. The fainter it is the longer Robin hasn't put it in his hair. Yeah, I could live without smelling his sweat and his cheap hair gel.

Then there's Cyborg. He always has the smell of motor oil with him, which reminds me of cars. I know it's because he spends so much in the garage working on his 'baby'. Really, why can't I drive his car for once? I mean it is the T-car, T for Titans. Okay, I'm getting off topic now. He also carries the scent of meat if he's eaten recently. You would think someone else in the Tower would be disgusted by his diet of meat. I find the scent disgusting. Why would I want to smell dead animal on anyone?

Starfire's scent is strange. Don't look at me like that. Like I said, I can't help inhale the scents around me. You wouldn't understand unless you're an animal. Anyway, her scent reminds me of some sort of tropical fruit. A really foreign, tropical fruit that reminds me of her puddings. Strangely, her puddings don't always smell so bad though that doesn't mean I'll be trying any soon. I find the scent pleasant, but sometimes it can be a little overwhelming. A nice comparison is perfume. Too much perfume is overwhelming, but in small amounts, it's nice.

But the best scent of all belongs to a half-demon girl named Raven. She smells of lavender. Maybe it's from the candles she usually burns in her room instead of using the electric lights. I love Raven's scent. Somehow, it's so natural and delicious. It makes me feel so calm whenever I inhale the air around her. I know she would kill me for saying this, but her scent has become one of my favorite scents. Yeah, I like it more than pizza or tofu or even the smell of a new video game when you take it out of the package. Lavender… I really love the smell of it and I know it's just because of her. Sometimes I just pass by her to inhale the sweet aroma.

Raven's scent is just one of the things I love about her. I wish I could tell her, but I can't. How could she ever like me; a tofu-loving, messy, video-game playing jokester? Then again, maybe she can't resist my handsome looks and my hilarious jokes. Well I could go on and on of how I'm not worthy for her, but I'll always love her no matter what. And I'll always love the calming scent around her.

Yeah, everyone has their own personal scents. Most of them can be rather stifling. Robin's can kill my poor nostrils, Cyborg's reminds me of cars and meat factories (the horrors), Starfire's is definitely out of this planet, and Raven's is… Amazing, calming, and sweet wouldn't be able to describe it. If anyone knew that my heightened senses didn't just extend to my pointy ears, I bet they would kill me. Of course, they still don't know that the pointy ears aren't just for show. They sure have allowed me to hear some strange and amazing things. However, that's another story.

--

**Author's Notes: Wow, don't know how I got this idea… I think it's because of everyone saying that Beast Boy has heightened senses. Hearing is pretty much the only sense that is ever addressed in any way, so I decided to go a little out of the ordinary. Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	3. Pudding

**Author's Notes: Another ficlet in the same day. What can I say? I suddenly got this idea as I was watching TV. Strangely, I wasn't even watching Teen Titans. My mind works in weird ways. I wasn't watching a cooking show either. This one will be Rob/Star : ) **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Pudding**_

"I am done!" Starfire said in that joyous voice we have all come to associate with her. Usually her happy voice would make anyone else happy. However, this time it was a whole different case.

We were sitting around a table and had been playing cards. After a few rounds of me winning, Starfire had got up and went into the kitchen. Our game had continued, with Raven barely playing the game as she concentrated on reading, Cyborg determined to beat me, and Beast Boy trying to both bug Raven into actually trying to win and winning. It was normal; well other than Star not playing with us.

And then she came back and carefully placed a pot on the table. Cyborg instantly flinched backwards, Beast Boy pushed his chair backwards to allow himself a quick run towards the door, and Raven raised her eyes to peak over the top of her book. I gulped in suppressed terror. No, it wasn't a terrible monster. It was worse. It was Starfire's Tamaranean cooking.

"Friends, I present to you the pudding of joyous victory!" Starfire said with a smile. She removed the top of the pot to reveal her latest concoction. "Which one of my friends would like to be the first to try?"

The pudding of joyous victory, as Starfire called it, was a bright pink. A clump of bubbles popped, oozing a foreign liquid. A tentacle burst out from the pudding, causing a couple of shrieks. I wasn't paying attention as to who it belonged to. Starfire brought down a wooden spoon on the tentacle, causing it to hiss and retreat into the pink mess. I was wondering what excuse I could have to get out of eating this.

"I just remembered that the T-car needs an oil change or else she'll explode. I can't explain why, but we don't want her to explode. I'm going to run along and do that." Cyborg said, standing from the table and running along. Lucky guy… I bet he's heading to his room to view the main room and laugh at whoever gets stuck eating Starfire's recipe.

"Okay, friend Cyborg." Starfire said, waving bye to him. Her momentarily distracted attention returned to those who remained. My mind had still not found an excuse I could us. I wouldn't be able to lie to her, so I was going over any tasks that I might have unfinished. "Now…"

"It's been a while since I've meditated. I'm not feeling too well right now." Raven stated simply. She sank into the floor, leaving me and Beast Boy to face this.

"And I'm going to apologize for something I did wrong earlier to Raven..." Beast Boy said, starting to edge towards the door. Of course, this was a complete lie. He hadn't aggravated Raven today. No! I can't be left here. No matter how much I love Starfire, I couldn't be left to face her pudding. "And I really need to check that she's okay." The doors slid open, and Beast Boy ran through.

"I do not remember friend Beast Boy making friend Raven angry. Friend, can you tell me what friend Beast Boy did to make friend Raven unwell." Starfire asked.

"I don't think he did anything wrong, Star." I said though I thought that sounded as if Beast Bo was leaving because of her cooking. I quickly added. "He probably just wants to go and spend some alone time with Raven. Anyway, I have to g--…" My voice trailed off as I turned to look at Starfire's face.

Starfire's smile had fallen. It was now replaced with a small frown. While barely perceptible, I could still see it clearly. Just as bad, her eyes had turned a little teary. I can't stand seeing Starfire this upset. She's not supposed to get this sad. I have always thought of her as a ray of sunshine or something like that. This look distressed me a lot.

Without thinking of the consequences, I grabbed the spoon Starfire had been holding. The spoon went down into the pudding and then up. I stuffed the spoon full of pink Tamaranean food into my mouth. It was terrible and it made my insides feel like I was about to die. The taste was worse than anything in the entire world. My whole body wanted to reject it, but I forced myself to swallow the spoonful. While it was the worst thing ever, it was totally worth it. Why?

Because at that instant, Starfire's face broke into one of the largest smiles I've ever seen. And she gave me a large hug. Yeah, it was totally worth it.

--

**Author's Notes: This was fun to write! I hope all of you enjoy it. **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	4. Photo

**Author's Notes: Just a little ficlet I had in my mind, so I thought it would be nice to write it down. Once again, this is BB/Rae. What can I say? I'm just a gigantic fan of the couple. This ficlet takes place a little after the Malchior incident and after Raven hugged Beast Boy. And it includes Cyborg :) I bet you want to read the ficlet, so I'm done. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Photo**_

"Cyborg." Beast Boy said, tapping his metal friend's shoulder. When no answer came to him, Beast Boy repeated his previous word in a louder tone. "Cyborg. This is important… and deathly serious." He had added the last part quickly, realizing that it might just inspire him to turn around if he thought it was serious.

"How serious can it be if you're concerned?" Cyborg joked as he turned around from the car he had been waxing. He frowned a bit. "And I thought I told you to stay out of the garage."

"Well, you did tell me that, but this is important, so I thought it was okay to barge into the garage looking for you." Beast Boy said quickly before crossing his arms. "I know you took a picture, Cy. I want it." He held out a waiting hand.

"What picture?" Cyborg said, innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Cy. I saw you take the picture. Or at least I saw a flash." Beast Boy said, his hand beckoning for Cyborg to hand it up. "Now give it to me, or I'll tell Raven." He smiled triumphantly.

"Dude, you wouldn't do that… Raven would kill me if she knew." Cyborg said. He was getting nervous and Beast Boy could tell. Time to narrow in to his target.

"I won't tell her if you give it to me." Beast Boy said. "And I won't show her either."

Cyborg sighed and reached for where he had placed the camera. A thought came to him and he paused before picking up the camera. "Now, BB…" Beast Boy was dreading the worst from the mocking tone of Cyborg's voice. "Why would you want this picture?"

"To make sure you don't send it out to everyone as Christmas cards or whatever else you had planned." Beast Boy said hastily. He didn't want to tell Cyborg the other reasons he wanted it. Those were just for his knowledge.

"It is valuable for me…" Cyborg stated as he stroked the camera. "Any better reasons?" A smile formed on his face.

"Well, uh… I just don't want anyone to see Raven when she was so… You know…" When Cyborg remained silent, Beast Boy added. "When she was so…fragile and broken by that dragon, Malchior…" He growled the name, causing Cyborg to flinch before his smile widened.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to remember Raven being near you? Wrapping her arms around you?" Cyborg taunted, dangling the camera over the changeling's head.

"Yes!" Beast Boy jumped for the camera; not reaching it by a few inches. "Now give it to me."

"Beast Boy… You're going to keep the picture, aren't you?" Cyborg said, smile widening. "Who would've known that our little jokester would fall for the dark girl? Then again, you always do try to grab her attention with all those jokes."

"Cy!" Beast Boy whined. "I don't have a crush on her."

"Just like Robin whenever I ask him about Starfire." Cyborg said with a nod of his head. "Admit it; you love Raven. Maybe then I'll give you the camera."

"…Fine I like her." Beast Boy muttered after a few more useless attempts at grabbing the camera. "There, now give me the camera." He held out a hand.

"I didn't hear that? Could you be a little louder?" Cyborg said, obviously enjoying this.

"I like her." Beast Boy muttered a little louder, eyes lowering to the ground.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven." Beast Boy said. He was starting to get annoyed by this game. It wasn't fun and he was afraid that Raven would come through the door at any time.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg said. It was so much fun to taunt the changeling.

"I like Raven. I have ever since… Well since I met her." Beast Boy said. A blush was starting to cover his green cheeks, resulting in a strange color. His eyes stayed on the ground.

"Here, keep it." Cyborg said, handing Beast Boy the camera. "I always knew you two would make a good couple. All the arguing like you two are already a married couple." Beast Boy blushed harder.

"Cyborg, that's so unfair. Plus, I'm sure she doesn't like me." He looked down at the camera in his hand. Beast Boy raised his eyes and pleaded. "Don't tell her please… I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I won't." Cyborg promised, seeing that his green friend was clearly worried that he would tell the empath what Beast Boy thought of her. He let out a laugh. "Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree—" His song was cut short when Beast Boy put a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Dude! You can't let her know. I'm going now." Beast Boy slowly released Cyborg and ran out of the room.

"They do make a cute couple." Cyborg stated with a shake of his head as he turned back to his car.

The photo was still under Beast Boy's pillow with his only picture of his parents. He wanted to remember that hug Raven had given him. He had been so shocked, but so happy. Unfortunately, the shock had outweighed the joy, preventing him from hugging her back. He wished he had. Still, it was a good memory despite the hurt Raven had been in. Beast Boy had been happy to help her. He had simply been happy that he could even be of any comfort. And the hug? Well that had just increased his happiness. A smile tugged at Beast Boy's lips as he looked down at the photo. One day, maybe, he would be able to hug her. Maybe, just maybe.

--

**Author's Notes: I don't know how I feel about this ficlet. It is my longest… And it was fun to write. I do like the result, but still… I wish some parts were different. Whatever. I always had wondered if Cyborg had seen their hug. Please review!**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	5. You

**Author's Notes: Wow, I actually didn't think I would try poetry. I've written poems before, but they were always depressing or dark poems. Love poems are strange to write especially a poem by Beast Boy. Yeah, that's right, Beast Boy writing poetry. I hope this turned out okay. I wasn't sure if it would, seeing as poetry is harder to write if it's meant to be romantic. Well at least for me. Here we go; my first fanfiction with poetry. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the poem as well as the ficlet.**

--

_**You**_

_I was always the joker,_

_The clown and prankster_

_The one who made others laugh_

_Though never got taken seriously._

_And then I met you;_

_A dark angel_

_Untouchable and secluded_

_You never laughed at my jokes_

_Didn't even smile once_

_And I had the urge_

_Strong urges to make you_

_Laugh loudly_

_And smile._

_No matter what_

_I wanted to see that smile._

_And then I learned you couldn't_

_You couldn't laugh._

_You couldn't smile._

_All just because_

_Your powers would go crazy_

_Blow things up_

_And destroy._

_That should have stopped me_

_That should have persuaded me_

_That you should be left alone_

_But I couldn't leave you_

_All alone._

_I wasn't sure if you liked it_

_But I always did like to _

_Make-believe that you did_

_That you liked the jokes I told_

_The attention I gave you_

_Despite all the words that said otherwise._

_And I fell for you,_

_Fell deep in love_

_With you,_

_The most wonderful_

_Most beautiful_

_Bravest_

_And lonely girl I've ever met._

_I guess you aren't lonely anymore_

_But I still love you_

_Which is why I continue _

_With all the jokes_

_And trying to get you to_

_Play with the rest of us._

_So you feel included_

_And so I can see you smile._

_We're not that different _

_Now that I think of it_

_Only our outward personalities are opposite_

_But deep down,_

_We're really similar, aren't we?_

_With dark pasts better left unremembered,_

_My beast and your demon within_

_And the betrayals at love's hands_

_That we've both faced._

_I'm happy you don't hate me_

_And that you consider me a friend_

_But I know that there is no way_

_That you feel the same way_

_That I do._

_No way,_

_No how,_

_But that's fine._

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_And nothing can change that._

_Not your demonic heritage_

_Nor the fact that you state that you can't feel._

_No one, nothing, can make me hate you_

_Or love you any less._

_Maybe one day I'll tell you_

_And see what you have to say_

_Maybe you'll throw me out of a window_

_It won't hurt much._

_Okay, I lie,_

_It would hurt more than anything_

_If you said no_

_It would hurt more than_

_If thousands of daggers pierced me._

_However if you said yes_

_Which is impossible, I think_

_I would be happier than anything_

_Happier than any time in my life._

_I love the demon girl,_

_The dark one who prefers solitude_

_And I'm happy I do. _

"Beast Boy!" As I lowered my pencil to the pad of paper in front of me, a familiar voice called me. The knock on my door followed the voice. I smiled at the voice that I loved so much.

The alarm had gone off as I was writing and I hadn't heard it. Strange, usually I could notice if an alarm started blaring into my ear. Oh well, I was deep in my writing. Ha, I bet everyone would laugh if I said that. Maybe even she would laugh. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell anyone. No one could know that I write poetry sometimes.

"Coming, Rae!" I shouted back, using my favorite nickname for her. I dropped the pencil on the desk before running out of the room. I almost crashed into Raven on my way out. I ran past her. "Come on, Rae. You don't want to be late." I said when I noticed she hadn't immediately followed me. A few seconds later, I heard her footsteps follow me.

--

**Author's Notes: Wow that was a long poem for me to write… It was pretty fun to write and maybe I will write more poems in the future. Who knows? Anything is possible in my random ficlets. So until next time, how about you drop a review for me, so if I know if I'm doing any good (or any bad.) **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	6. Letters

**Author's Notes: I've been busy having fun in the summer. Going to a park for a picnic and all that. It was fun. Anyway, this idea was a dream I had. It's a sequel to the last ficlet, **_**You.**_** I hope this is good. It does have a small poem in it, but most of it isn't a poem unlike the last ficlet. Again, BBxRae. I hope you like it. This is my longest ficlet so far, but only be a few words. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Letter**_

Beast Boy walked over to Raven's room. It had been an entire day since she had come out of her room. He was carrying a cup of tea as well as a slice of pizza. Beast Boy was extremely worried about why she was locked in her room. There was no reason that Beast Boy could come up with that would be why she had locked herself in her room. He hadn't done anything to her that would anger her. No, there had to be something wrong and Beast Boy was going to find out.

Sure, she had done it before. Occasionally, she would disappear into her room and stay there for a few days. However, it had been a while since she had locked herself away from the rest of the Titans. And it had always been if one of them had angered her. Biting his lip and hoping that Raven wasn't meditating, Beast Boy knocked on the steel door in front of him. Silence followed the knock, leaving Beast Boy to stare at the black, square letters on Raven's door.

"Raven… It's me. Did I do anything to make you angry?" Beast Boy asked, concern filling his voice. He couldn't hide it. "If I did, I'm really sorry… Raven, please." Another knock followed. "Rae, come on. I have your tea… It's your favorite with two sugar cubes and a dash of honey. Just like you like it." Again, silence followed Beast Boy's attempts at conversation.

Now, even more worried, Beast Boy began knocking loudly. "Rae! Raven! Come on!" He shouted as his knocks became more erratic. Finally, Beast Boy had had enough. "Raven! I'm coming in."

Carefully, Beast Boy set the tray with the tea and pizza down on the ground. He turned into a gorilla. Beast Boy smashed his fists into the door, knocking it off its hinges. The door fell to the ground with a heavy thud. No scolding tone came as Beast Boy turned back to his regular form. He grabbed the tray of food and went inside the dark room.

What he saw made Beast Boy drop the tray. The cup of tea broke; sending shards of ceramics across the dark carpet. Tea left a stain in the carpet, but Beast Boy didn't mind that. He stepped over the fallen tray and ran towards Raven's bedside. "Raven!" Tears blurred his vision.

On her nightstand, there were three objects. One of them was a letter that was addressed to the whole team. There was another letter beside it. The letter was a green envelope and in dark blue ink, his name was written. Cocking his head, Beast Boy grabbed the letter. He didn't take notice of the other object that sat on the nightstand.

Beast Boy quickly tore open the envelope, dropping it to the ground. The letter was written on regular white paper in a dark green ink. The small scent of lavender filled his nostrils and he breathed it in. His eyes stared at the green letters that were written in the neat cursive that was Raven's handwriting.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I know I wrote another letter to all the Titans, but I wanted to write you a separate one… I hope you find this before anyone else does. I'm sure you will. You always did worry about me the most, but I never noticed much. I'm glad you always gave me all that attention. I didn't deserve it from you. I never did understand why you always bugged me with the jokes, but I finally did a few days ago. _

_I found something that day. Remember, when I went to get you two days ago to go after Mumbo. Well, you weren't coming into the main room, so I was elected to get you. I had expected to see you sleeping or engaging in a mindless activity. To my surprise, when I knocked, I could feel waves of deep thought coming from you. I was curious. Who knew you had a brain, or even tried doing anything that involved thought processes? _

_When you ran past me, well I couldn't help myself. I guess you're rubbing off on me. Usually, I wouldn't have peered, but I did. I went into your room while you were focused on running ahead. There was a paper on your desk as well as a pen. I walked over to it and was about to start reading, but you called. You probably noticed it was missing, but I doubt you put much thought into where it had gone. _

Beast Boy stopped reading. That had been where the poem he had been writing had gone. The changeling had looked everywhere for it before proclaiming that it was lost in the mess that was his room. Raven had took it. Raven? That was strange. Looking into other people's stuff was usually Beast Boy's hobby.

Horror soon replaced the shock. Raven probably had red it. Why did all this have to happen? Did she hate him? Is that why…? Beast Boy cut off the thought and returned his emerald eyes to the paper.

_Later, I red it… Beast Boy, I didn't know you could write poetry so well. It really is good. And well, I know why you give me all that attention. It makes a lot of sense now that I think of it. I feel so blind that I couldn't see it. Beast Boy, you aren't a bad poet. And well… I really didn't know _

_you cared so much about me. I thought you hated me and that it was your goal to annoy me. I know everything now, Beast Boy._

_And I want to tell you this, I love you too. You made me feel special… You put your thoughts into poetry, so I'll do my best to convey how I feel through poetry through. There isn't enough words for it. When I first fell in love with you, I tried to suppress it. I told myself I couldn't love… Not just because the first guy I thought I loved, Malchior, was really a dragon who was using me. No, it's something else… Anyway, here's the poem I wrote;_

_I was always alone_

_In this world and in my old home_

_Never did anyone want to include me_

_Never had anyone cared much_

_Completely and utterly alone._

_Then I met you and the others_

_They made me feel better_

_But I still felt so lonely._

_Sure, everyone was friendly,_

_They all cared, but not the same_

_As how you cared._

_You tried to include me_

_Drove me mad with all those jokes_

_And I started feeling something._

_I didn't feel so alone anymore_

_Didn't feel that lonely_

_Because I knew you would always be there_

_For me no matter what._

_I love you_

_Beast Boy._

Beast Boy had to read the poem a few times before it sunk into him. She loved him?! She loved him! A big grin broke out, but then it turned into a frown. "Why'd you do it then?" Deciding that it would be better to read on, Beast Boy looked back at the letter. The frown deepened as he noticed tear marks further down on the letter.

_Beast Boy, I love you. I wish I could've done better (maybe even told you), but I was short on time. Trigon's been gaining power. It feels like a dark shadow over the rest of my mind. It hurts, Beast Boy… He makes me have bad nightmares. He showed you dying… It was all because of me. It drove me crazy; all those terrible visions. You know, the prophecy at my birth that said I would bring the end of my world. It's true and it was starting to come to life. And I couldn't tell you because... It would break my heart to have to tell you and then... Well you know. I couldn't tell you and then go along with what I had to do. _

_I love you Beast Boy more than I love my own life. I care for you more than I have for anyone else. I don't want the others to die. I don't want this planet to die. And I definitely don't want you to die. This is my choice. Don't mourn. Don't cry. Everything is fine. I know you're going to be okay eventually. _

_Sorry I didn't tell you. I wish there was more time. Damn time, I hate it……. Sorry, I've been having these terrible visions more and more. They stopped being only nightmares. Whenever I looked at you, I would see you falling and dying. Blood… I can't stand it. I know you would tell me not to, but I have to. Remember I did it for you and the rest of this world. Please, forget and live on. Don't let your smile die. Please…_

_Love you always, _

_Raven._

Beast Boy put the letter close to his chest. His eyes were drawn to the last item on the nightstand. It wasn't beautiful. It was the worst thing in the whole world. The end of all. It was a simple, sharp knife covered in the rusty color of dried blood.

--

**Author's Notes: Wow, that was depressing to write… I wonder what's wrong with me. I love writing these depressing things and they're really fun to write. Depressing ideas come easily… Whatever, I hope you liked it. **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	7. Kitty

**Author's Notes: Well after that depressing ficlet, I decided to write something considerably happier. Okay, this isn't like the happiest ficlet in the world, but it's not sad. I hope… Whatever, why don't you read it? And it's BB/Rae since they're 1) My favorite pairing to write and 2) I feel bad if I just left them with the previous ficlet. I was debating what to name this ficlet. My two final choices were 'Cat' and 'Kitty'. I think I made the right choice. Well instead of me blabbing on and on, I'll let you go ahead and read. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Kitty**_

The door opened automatically as all doors in the Tower opened. Tentative steps into the dark room. His acute ears twitched as he heard the sounds of sniffling. He had been correct; she wasn't asleep. The smell of disease hit his nostrils, mixing with the usual scent of lavender that he had come to associate with Raven. He couldn't help from flaring his nostrils as the scent of disease went into his nasal passages. His eyes picked up her shivers as she attempted to get rest. The small body made his way across the floor towards the bed at the end. Concern shone in his emerald eyes.

A jump later, he was on top of the bed. The small thump he made when he hit the bed made the girl look towards him. She was paler than usual and she sighed when she saw who it was. Her breathing wasn't entirely steady though only the sharper ears in the animal kingdom could pick it up. A meow full of worry came from his mouth.

"Go away, Beast Boy…" Raven said in a tired voice. "I don't feel like talking to anyone." She then proceeded to lying back down and closing her eyes. The small kitten didn't approve of being told to leave.

Instead he carefully made his way from the edge of the bed towards her. He sat next to her face, lowering his face so it was only a few inches away from hers. The worry about becoming sick himself didn't bother the green kitten. He waited now for a reaction from the girl. Everything was silent for a few seconds and after not hearing the door open again, Raven's eyes opened.

"Beast Boy!" Raven hissed at him though the usual anger was covered by the traces of illness. Her amethyst eyes narrowed as she looked at the innocent eyes of the kitten in front of them. Or they would be innocent if she knew they didn't belong to Beast Boy. "I thought I told you to leave. I'm not going to tell you twice."

The green kitten shook his head, causing Raven's glare to narrow. Another meow came from his throat. Most people would have had the common sense to stay away from a sick half-demon especially if she had thrown you out a window before. The kitten either lacked this knowledge, or chose not to acknowledge it. Or he could simply have wanted a death wish. Any of those were possibilities.

"Beast Boy, I'm not in a joking mood." The kitten gave an amused purr at Raven's speech. "I don't want you in my room. I don't want you on my bed. And I definitely don't want you near me." Raven said, her voice retaining a dangerous air despite her sore throat. The kitten responded with another shake of his head. Raven's eyes narrowed and a thought flitted through the kitten's mind. Maybe he should run… No, he couldn't leave her. The kitten remained where he stood; an ever faithful companion.

"Beast Boy… I might be sick, but I still have my powers. If you don't get out of here right now, I will personally make sure you never think about coming into my room again. Now, get--!" Raven's monologue was interrupted by a fit of coughing. The kitten meowed in concern and did something that could be considered very brave of him.

He licked her face. A few licks with his small, pink tongue meant as comfort for Raven. Her coughing stopped and she lay there for a while, gasping for air. Amethyst eyes stared into emerald eyes as she thought over what had just happened. He had tried soothing her… And it had made her feel a little better. Maybe it wasn't too bad to have someone nearby when dealing with a cold. Just a little company and he couldn't talk as a kitten which meant no annoyances. The mentioned kitten gave another lick when Raven didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Fine…" His ears perked up a bit. Raven sighed and continued, "If you want to, you can stay… But only until I get to sleep. Then you have to leave. Got that?" The kitten nodded his head in agreement. "Okay…" Raven said; her purple eyes closing as she attempted to get back to sleep.

The green kitten curled close to Raven. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his warm body. He could feel her shivering. "Thanks…" It could've been just the wind or something though the kitten's sharp ears heard the words easily. Anyone else wouldn't have heard them.

Minutes later, Raven's breathing became more regular. Her shivers stopped as warmth from the small kitten lying near her kept her warm. Glancing at her face, the kitten noted that it was completely relaxed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, just lying there. Purple strands of hair fell into her face as she slept. A light smile was on her lips.

He knew he should leave, but his eyes were starting to droop. It was so warm here and he felt so content. Plus, Raven could wake up if he tried to leave. No way did he want to make the trek to his room. It would take too long and he was too tired. He was too tired, way too tired. His heavy eyelids soon feel shut, unable to resist in the sweet temptations of sleep.

--

In the morning, a fully rested kitten opened his eyes. At first, he forgot why he was in the dark room before last night's memories came rushing back. Giving one last comforting lick to the girl, he slipped out of Raven's arm carefully. She didn't awaken though a small moan escaped her lips as her heat source left. A smile covered the kitten's features as he padded towards her door. With one last glance back at her, he opened the door a crack and moved out of the room. Animals got away with so much more than humans did.

--

**Author's Notes: There we go, a lot nicer than the last chapter. I'll write a really happy ficlet later. You know, you can't just jump from depressing to extremely happy without an in-between. I would call this fairly happy, maybe fluffy. Whatever you want to call it, a review would be nice. You don't need to, but they do make writers smile. **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	8. Flight

**Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything other than BB/Rae. Yes, they are my favorite TT couple and yes they are extremely fun to write. Still, a little diversity is needed. And it just so happens, my mind has come up with a ficlet centered mostly on Starfire. It was really fun to write and I hope it's as cheerful as possible. It was hard to write from Starfire's POV though the challenge was nice. I hope I did okay. This is harder to write than Star's speech. I tried to incorporate her speech patterns into the ficlet though I'm pretty sure Starfire thinks in Tamaranean. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

--

_**Flight**_

Flight is the product of joy on my planet. To fly, you must feel happiness coursing through your mind and body. Also to be truly happy, you must be able to fly. For what is life without the ability to fly and feel the wind in your face? Anyone on my home planet of Tamaran would be unhappy with their feet planted firmly on the ground. It is considered a great punishment and curse to be unable to fly.

I do not understand how humans can live with their feet on the ground at all times. It would be as if all that is joyful is taken away. It would be the purest of the torture methods. Friend Robin has assured me that it is not too difficult to lack the skill of flight. He has also told me that some humans even fear the planes of air and the gliders of hang. If anyone feared flight back at Tamaran, it would most certainly end in the teasing and the ridicule.

Flight is not something that can be easily talked about. Unbridled joy would not describe the flight that brings sensational feelings to one. For one to ever want to feel true joy, one must fly.

Friend Raven flies, but her flight, levitation I believe it is called, does not need emotion behind it. It needs deep concentration as I learned when me and her switched bodies. Friend Beast Boy flies in his animal forms. Flapping ones wings to feel the joy of flight is not the same as it is for me. I do not see how joy could truly be felt when one must constantly beat their wings up and down. It would be most tiring. Friend Robin has only done the flying with his glider of the hang. It is not true flight, but made by the man flight. Poor friend Cyborg cannot fly for himself. He is one that is stuck to the earth unless one of us picks him up. Perhaps he can build wings, so he too can fly.

When I was at my home, my sources of flight were very different. To me, flight was the greatest of all the joys. Anything that I was glad of that day, like when my sister Blackfire played dolls with me or when my K'norfka first congratulated me on my powerful punch, fueled my flight. There was not any day that did not have something that made me happy. There were bad days too, but always something good would be visible. Sometimes, I would have to search further to find cheerful things. I would think of all the small children on Tamaran who were already flying and the smile that my K'norfka would give me.

Then I landed on Earth, a strange planet full of many wonderful things. It took me time to adjust. My fuel for flight now came from another source. This time, it wasn't just my want to help people by flying. It also wasn't just my love for flying that drove me to fly and do the loops of loop-de. I met someone who made my heart beat in strange ways and my stomach have the feeling of the butterflies inside of it. These feelings would fuel my flight even more so than anything had ever done.

It was all because of friend Robin that I could feel the joy that would lead to flight. These new feelings that I have learned to be called love are wonderful. Whenever I see him, I feel even happier and that joy helps me fly at all times. It is truly wonderful to be here on Earth with friend Robin and the rest of the Titans. I do not think friend Robin thinks the same of me as I of him, but it does not matter for now. Just being with him, seeing him smile, talking to him, makes me happy enough to fly.

I used to think flight was the best thing in the world. I was wrong. It isn't, something else is.

--

**Author's Notes: Yep, just a plotless drabble that I wrote. Starfire's POV was really hard to writer, harder than I thought. At first I was going to go for a different style of writing, but then I decided to try and write from her mindset. I think next I want to do something with Cyborg, but we'll see if I get an idea with him or not. Please review! It would make me happy and it would be nice to know how I did on Starfire's POV. Be honest about it, I really want to get better at writing with Starfire.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	9. Football

**Author's Notes: Yes, I've finally written a ficlet centered on Cyborg! He's actually one of my favorite characters and I've been meaning to write something for him. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything good to write. I got this idea while I was considering how Cyborg's life used to be before the accident. The romantic muse inside of me convinced me to put in some romance. I don't know what the comics say about Cyborg's back story, but in this story, he was a senior when the accident happened. I took some things from the comics (what I can get from reading online summaries) and combined it with some of my own things. For those of you who don't know, MVP means most-valued player. I've only played football a few times in school and while it was a lot of fun, I never did try out for a team. I don't watch football, so I hope this is okay. I really don't know that many terms. Have fun reading this! **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

_"None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."_

_-Kathleen Norris_

_**Football**_

Back in high school, I was a football jock. I wasn't one of those stereotypical jocks that you see on TV and in movies all the time. The ones that were all stuck-up and mean to everyone else, I wasn't like them. Most of the team was fairly nice (or so I thought) with only two members being smug. Occasionally, those two were bullies and they hurt the less popular kids. We'd always set them straight and we managed to keep them from turning into complete jerks.

I was the star quarterback, the MVP. I helped the team win so many times. It was always exhilarating to throw the football and see it fly through the air. The football would spiral hundreds of times before finally someone caught it. The feeling when you caught the football was immense and at the time, one of the best feelings. Once caught, the player who caught it ran. I loved running with the ball, letting my long legs carry me across the turf field. And then; touchdown!

I was one of the most popular kids back in my high school. Every time we won a game, people would surround me and cheer. It brought such a good feeling to me. I was the hero of our games. I was a ladies-man, popular with all the girls. Even the kids who hated most popular people liked me. Life was at its best and I thought nothing could go wrong. I figured I would just graduate that year with the rest of the seniors. I would win that last game and then proceed to college.

However, life isn't perfect. Life isn't only made up of ups with no downs. I should've known that all of it was going to be torn away from me. Everything would fall away, leaving me alone on this planet. However, I knew nothing of that in my life. Sure, I knew other people were troubled, but I had no idea how quickly it could happen to someone. I had no idea how cruel life could get; how quickly it can take away everything from you. Which is why when it happened, I almost fell apart.

My parents were researchers at S.T.A.R. Labs. I visited their lab one day when they were working on an experiment with dimensional travel. It was supposed to be safe, but something went wrong. A giant monster came through. I will never forget it. I can't ever forget its jelly-like, demonic body. The demon instantly attacked my mother and killed her before anything could stop it. I've never felt so much anger at anything in my entire life.

Being the heroic idiot I was I ran towards it. I don't know what I thought I could do to it, but I was just so angry. The demon turned to me and viciously attacked me. It was more painful than anything I have ever experienced. The burns its body gave, the crunch of bones, my whole body being battered, all of it was terrifying and so real. I wanted it to be a dream, but with that type of pain, you know it's not. Eventually, I passed out from the pain. I recall my life flashing before me and wishing that it was all just a cruel nightmare. I thought I was dead.

However, my dad brought me back. When I woke up, half of me was robotic. I was freaked out, but the feeling wasn't as bad as when I went to school. I wasn't allowed to continue to play sports as my new metal body would provide unfair advantages. Still, I thought my friends would stick by me. I guess they weren't really my friends in the end. They threw me out of the group. Girls screamed when they saw me. They were afraid. Even my girlfriend wouldn't be near me and she soon broke up with me. Everything, my entire life, was all gone. Everyone hated me for what I had become, half-robot.

Life was terrible, both at home and at school. My father barely spoke to me. He was so depressed with mother's death. I knew that whenever he looked at me, he would remember the accident. He would remember that creature tearing my mom apart. I knew he couldn't bear living with me. At school, everyone stayed away. No one wanted to be near me and I took to wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The red glow of my left eye still showed that I was different, but at least the hood could hide part of me. Eventually, I had to leave. My father didn't want me though I knew he would never say it aloud. School was just too painful as shadows of my old life haunted the halls.

A few months later, I met the Titans. It was good to find people who didn't care I was half-robot. It was good to have friends again. This time, I knew they would never ever desert me. Yes, we were all freaks in our own way. Yes, we were all strange. Yet we bonded easily and I knew we would stick by each other no matter what. I would've given up on life if it hadn't been for the Titans. I'm glad I met them. They're the best friends I could ever want. They're the best family I could ever need. And I became a hero of not just a small football game, but of the whole city and the world.

Still, most girls didn't want to date me. I was still half-robot despite being a hero. It was tough to find some girl that wouldn't care that I was made mostly of metal now. Then, along came a girl who was just as strange as me and the rest of my friends. I can still see her clearly in my mind from the last time we talked. Unfortunately, she is on the other side. Despite tricking her once while on a spy mission, we meet every few days in the park to talk; just talk and nothing more. Maybe, just maybe, she can be the girl I love and that loves me back. After all, anything can happen.

--

**Author's Notes: I'm pleased with this ficlet. I was debating whether to make the girl at the end Jinx or Bumblebee. Finally, I settled on Jinx as their relationship is far more interesting to write. Plus, I didn't want to end on a note that something definitely will happen romantically between them. I wanted to end more on the end that said that anything can happen in life. I really need to do a ficlet with more dialogue… Fortunately, I already have another idea and it has dialogue. What is it about? I think you can wait. I promise I'll post it soon. Well that's all for now (a review would be nice). Bye!**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	10. Ears

**Author's Notes: I have no idea how I thought of this… I got this idea while I was on the halfway point between sleep and consciousness. Finally a ficlet with dialogue. Well, actually it's all dialogue! I thought that it would fit to write this idea with only dialogue. I forgot to say this last chapter, but from now on, I'm going to try and put a quote at the beginning of each ficlet. It might be hard at times, but I'll do my best to find some quote that could work for the chapter. I thought it might be fun to see what I can find. Well, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

"I don't at all like knowing what people say of me behind my back. It makes me far too conceited."

_-Oscar Wilde_

_**Ears**_

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say_ it_!"

"Beast boy, quit wasting your time. I'm not going to say it. Untie me now."

"Come on, Rae. You know it's true."

"_Sure. _I totally think that."

"Exactly, Rae! That's why you should just tell the world the truth instead of hiding it."

"Beast Boy… I'm done joking around. Now untie me, get out of my room, and leave me alone."

"Not until you say it."

"Get out before I throw you out myself."

"Fine… You leave me no choice, but to…"

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy? What are you— Stop!"

"I'm not going to stop until you say it."

"Stop! …Stop…"

"Rae, I never knew you were this ticklish. Now, say it."

"Please…stop…"

"I'll stop if you say it!"

"…Fine… Just stop!"

"Alright. Now say it."

"Beast Boy… Pointy ears are…"

"Are what?"

"…Attractive."

"I didn't hear you, Rae. Say it all the way and say it right."

"…Pointy ears are sexy."

"And don't you forget that. See that wasn't hard."

"Beast Boy. Tell anyone and you die."

"I guess I'll be going now. Bye Rae."

"Beast Boy!"

--

**Author's Notes: I have no idea how this came into my head… What can I say? I have a strange mind xD Anyway, this was fun to write. It was a nice change to write only dialogue for these ficlets. Maybe I'll write some more like this if I think of any good ideas. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a few days. Why? Well, I'm going on a trip to a lake from August 5 (Tuesday) to August 9 (Friday). Reviews are always nice. **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	11. Speed

**Author's Notes: Well here I am back with another ficlet. I had a lot of fun on my trip for those of you who are wondering. It was nice to get out, seeing as I've spent a lot of the summer at home. This ficlet one was inspired by an actual event that happened in my history class back in the 7****th**** grade. We got off-topic of whatever we were studying to skydiving. Don't ask how, we got off-topic all the time. I remembered the conversation and decided to rewrite it into a ficlet. Of course, I added some things and changed it to be more romantic at the end. Beast Boy took the role of student, Raven the teacher… Man, I'm going to miss that teacher now that I'm headed to high school. He was the best teacher ever! This chapter is dedicated to him.**

**By the way, if anyone has any good quotes for me to use, please tell me! I'm accepting requests as well. In that, I mean tell me one word (notice how all the chapter names are one word) and a topic (such as write a BBxRae drabble based on the word or a Robin-centered drabble based on the word). Well you get it… There are some things I'm not going to write such as anything that would raise the rating to M. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

"_Scientists tell us that the fastest animal on earth, with a top speed of 120 feet per second, is a cow that has been dropped out of a helicopter."_

_-Dave Barry_

_**Speed**_

"Well, why can't you just catch the person before they hit the ground? You know, go beneath them and hold out your arms to catch them. That would save them." Beast Boy stated with a triumphing smile.

"Because idiot," hissed Raven before returning to look at her book. "The speed that the person is falling at from that high up with no parachutes to lower their speed would bring them down on you and drive both of you into the ground. Other words, both of you would be dead or seriously injured." Beast Boy's smile faded for a few seconds before it returned.

"That wouldn't happen, Rae. You got no proof." The green changeling crossed his arms. "You would be able to support them… Okay, you might fall down to the ground, but nobody would get hurt."

"Your legs would collapse from the person hitting you at such a speed. You would both be pancakes." Raven flipped another page of the book she was reading.

"No they won't," said Beast Boy.

"…How about I explain it in terms even your simple mind should be able to understand?" Raven said as she looked up at Beast Boy. Beast Boy only nodded, still feeling he had won the argument. Raven thought about what to say before speaking.

"Well, how about you go and try to stand in front of a car going about 60 miles per hour on the highway. Put out your hands and see how much you can slow down the car." Raven watched as a troubled look came on to Beast Boy's smiling face. "Now, increase the speed to however fast the person is falling."

"Umm… If I stood in front of a car, I'd get killed." Beast Boy stated, still wearing the troubled look. Raven looked back at her book.

"Exactly," said Raven simply. "Why don't you go test it out if you doubt it?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Beast Boy stayed silent before an idea dawned on him. He began walking towards the door. "Okay, I'll go test it out. Just to make you sure you aren't making this up. Well, bye for now, Rae."

Raven's head jerked away from her book towards the door. Beast Boy was already halfway out. He couldn't be serious, could he? She caught a glance of his face as he waved good-bye. His expression was dead-set on his task of flying to the closet highway and testing out what Raven had said.

"Beast Boy…" Raven tried to keep the concern from her tone. "You're not actually going to do it, are you?"

"Of course, I am." Beast Boy turned around. His expression and his voice were both serious. Raven didn't remember hearing him this serious, well to tell the truth, since ever.

"Beast Boy, don't be so stupid. You can't go and put yourself in danger. The other Titans would miss you once you die." Raven sighed. "I wouldn't want you to do that…" Her last statement now held more worry than she thought it would. She muttered, "I don't know what life would be like without you." However, the mutter didn't escape Beast Boy's sharp ears.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy turned around quickly. A huge grin had broken out upon his face. Seeing Raven's slightly confused, but quickly becoming angrier face, the grin widened. "I knew you would miss my jokes if I were to die. That's why you want me to stay." All the confusion had now drained from her face to be replaced by anger.

"I change my mind. Go ahead and get in front of that car," said Raven as she turned back to her book. Beast Boy's ears fell a bit though he still smiled.

_Typical Raven… Just the way I love her._

--

**Author's Notes: Well this was fun to write… The quote was funny to use. Well, this does have a little to do with falling from the sky. Don't forget the requests and it would be very nice to hear a review! I don't have much else to say, so see ya next time.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	12. Supporters

**Author's Notes: Originally, this started out as a slightly different idea for a different word. That's when another idea for that same word had hit me. This ficlet had already been changing into something not too related with the word, so I changed the title of this one. And re-wrote some of it. **

**Thanks for the quotes and suggestions. Some of them have spurred ideas in me that I plan on using. Please send in more if you think of any. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

"_Let the punishment fit the crime."_

_-A really old proverb_

_**Supporters**_

"Beast Boy. You are in a load of trouble," stated Robin in a voice that was obviously containing the anger that he had.

The named changeling gulped. It hadn't been his fault. Blame instincts if you had to blame anything. Just as long as he got to walk away from this trouble-free than everything would be fine. Step 1 in making that possible; gather supporters.

Beast's Boy's eyes first flicked to Starfire. Starfire was easily the nicest of the Titans. Surely, she would forgive him and support him. Plus, Starfire had the advantage of easily being able to manipulate Robin though she didn't know it and was probably too nice to use it on purpose anyway. Robin wouldn't punish him if Starfire was on Beast Boy's side.

However, Beast Boy wasn't greeted with the usual happy expression of Starfire. Her eyes were a blazing green and she had a frown on her face. He could see that her fists were clenched. In the back of his mind, Beast Boy pondered if she was imagining his neck between her fingers though she wouldn't do that to him. Still, it was easy to see anger written across her face. When she got angry, that really meant you were in huge trouble. It didn't help to ease Beast Boy's mind.

"Sorry, friend, but this time I will not help out." The words were cold and unfamiliar coming from Starfire's mouth. Beast Boy's mind grew even more troubled.

His eyes went to his best friend, Cyborg. It was the second best bet for support though Starfire's refusal of help Best friends were supposed to help you out, right? Watch your back and keep you away from trouble. A few times Cyborg had helped him get out of punishment. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be one of those times.

Cyborg was glaring at him with the fiercest expression he could muster. While not as terrifying as Starfire's, it did scare Beast Boy. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes were narrowed. Beast Boy didn't think the glare could get any worse. You really knew there was trouble when your best friend was glaring at you. And all because of a simple accident. Cyborg caught him looking at him.

"Dude, not this time. Not after what you did to the T-car," said Cyborg in a voice similar to Starfire's. Cold and unfamiliar and topped with a chilling glare. Yep, things were bad.

Beast Boy didn't even know why he glanced over at Robin. Still, maybe the innocent expression on Beast Boy's green face would ease the punishment. His ears had drooped and his eyes were large. A small pout was worn on Beast Boy's face with his small fang glistening. Just maybe the expression would take the punishment right off once Robin saw how sorry Beast Boy was.

Well, Robin must be made of stone. His face didn't change at all. His lips were still drawn up into a tight line. The changeling could imagine Robin's eyes staring with no care as to how innocent Beast Boy portrayed himself as. It obviously didn't make any deal to the stone wall that was Robin. Or would a stone mountain be more accurate.

"You went too far this time, BB." Robin said in the same voice from before. It was angry and just as scary as the other two had sounded.

He didn't know why he turned to look at Raven. Never had she helped him get out of any punishment if his crime had involved her. Never had she given him any slack. Desperation was all that drove the green shape-shifter. She was his last chance. His last lifeline to save himself from a month of doing dishes or worse. Perhaps cleaning the fridge would be his punishment. Did people ever die cleaning their refrigerators? Well, maybe someone had if that refrigerator contained strange dishes that were monstrous as well as blue fuzzy stuff.

Raven raised a thin eyebrow as he turned to look at her. Her face was like a slate; free of all emotion. However, Beast Boy had long learned to read all the little signs that displayed emotion in Raven. Her jaw was slightly clenched, obviously an attempt to keep from bursting out at him. Within her eyes, Beast Boy caught the dancing sparks of rage. He also caught the slight flash of pity aimed at Beast Boy though it could've been just an illusion as raging sparks covered it up soon enough.

"Just take it and be done with it." Raven's voice was the worst of all. Her voice was her regular monotone, no emotion whatsoever. When she got angry, Raven's voice displayed it. When she was furious, she put up a calm face and kept her voice regular. It was scary knowing that. "Maybe you can do laundry."

"All I did was turn into a dog and shake off! What's wrong with that? It's in my instincts," blurted out Beast Boy. The suspense of punishment and his search for support had driven him crazy. No supporters, which meant he would have to try to pull of the innocent look all by himself. The mention of punishment from Raven seemed to have struck at something, so Beast Boy kept up his chatter. "It wasn't my fault. It's the fault of my instincts. Dogs shake things off when they get dirty or wet or muddy or—"

"Laundry sounds like a good idea, Raven," said Robin. "You can start now while the rest of us take a shower." Robin walked off. The rest of the Titans left as well to go to one of the various bathrooms in the Tower.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped in defeat and his ears fell. He sighed and began walking towards the laundry room. Laundry wasn't too bad. It could be a whole lot worse though it probably would. Really, this was no fair for him to get punished so unfairly. After all, it hadn't been his fault they had fought Plasmius today. It hadn't been his fault that Plasmius had spewed sludge on to him. And it certainly hadn't been his fault that after the battle Beast Boy had turned into a dog and shook himself to get rid of the sludge. It had just been their faults for standing close by. Oh and it was Cyborg's fault for parking the T-car there too.

--

**Author's Notes: I don't know what I was thinking… I'm actually thinking of writing a short sequel to this one that will be more based on dialogue. And probably be BBxRae. So, what do you think? Should I write a sequel ficlet? Or shall I go and do something else? By the way, reviews and suggestions (quotes and words) are greatly appreciated.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	13. Laundry

**Author's Notes: Well here's the sequel to the previous ficlet. It was really fun to write. Beast Boy is doing the laundry that he was assigned to do. He has to stay in the laundry room until it's done. Of course, an unexpected surprise brightens his day. Well enjoy reading about the events of Beast Boy's first day of punishment. The quote doesn't really fit into the chapter, but I love it. And it has to do with laundry, so it makes sense to use xD I'm not entirely sure who says it as it didn't say anywhere I looked. That was the best I could find as to who said it. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

"_I believe you should live each day as if it is your last, which is why I don't have any clean laundry, because, come on, who wants to wash clothes on the last day of their life?"_

_-A 15 year-old on some newspaper_

_**Laundry**_

Beast Boy dumped the basket of assorted clothing into the waiting washing machine. He grabbed two spoonfuls of powdery soap and dropped those in after the clothes. He looked down at the small pile of powder before shrugging. What was the harm of putting in another few spoonfuls? It would probably be needed to get all the mess off. He dropped four more spoonfuls in and grinned. Shutting the lid, Beast Boy flicked a few switches. The washing machine started up with a grinding sound and Beast Boy sighed. Now he would just have to wait. Wait… Wait and be bored until the waiting was over…

"Are you sure you need all that soap?" A voice sounded in Beast Boy's pointed ears. A voice that he always loved to hear except sometimes when the voice was furious with him.

"Yes," said Beast Boy as he turned his emerald eyes from the washing machine to the purple-haired girl watching him.

He couldn't help inhaling her aroma. It smelled of lavender and was entirely clean. She must have just taken a shower. Beast Boy stared at her in wonder. What was she doing in here? She wouldn't have come into the laundry room to antagonize him about having splattered goop all over her. Maybe she came to make sure he was actually doing laundry instead of just goofing around.

"Take a picture. It'll last you longer," murmured Raven in a monotone. A light blush danced across her face. His eyes snapped away from her and wandered around the room once. Once done with the circuit, he looked back at Raven.

"So, why'd you come? Certainly, you trust me enough to do some laundry." Beast Boy paused and his ears fell a bit. "Unless you're here to make sure I don't mess things up like usual…" His voice had turned glum and his eyes had dropped to the ground.

"Stop beating yourself up. It's not going to get you anywhere." Raven's voice was firm and Beast Boy looked up at her. She added, "By the way, you're going to be doing laundry for the entire month." Beast Boy's ears fell a bit. Great, a long punishment. An entire month of doing boring laundry.

Raven made her way across the room. Her blue cloak brushed against Beast Boy as she passed him and he felt his heart beat wildly. The girl took a seat on top of the drying machine. Beast Boy followed after her.

"So, why did you come here except to tell me that? Certainly, you didn't come here to see the charming, handsome changeling, have you?" Beast Boy's quirked his eyebrows, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"No. I came here to talk with you." Beast Boy blinked at Raven a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining this.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. Now, he was curious. If she was mad, she would've hurt him already. Or she would be glaring at him. She wasn't doing either. In fact, he could see the tinge of a blush on her cheeks. Peering closer, he could see her amethyst eyes darting around the room to look everywhere, but at him.

"Well… I just wanted to say sorry that you have laundry," said Raven. Her monotone slipped a little, revealing the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh… I don't mind." Beast Boy shrugged. He smiled, "Laundry is better than other punishments, right?" He got no answer when Raven spoke again.

"And I want to keep you company since you have to be in here… Until the laundry's done." Beast Boy stared at Raven in shock. Did she just say that? _She _wanted to spend time with _him_.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy said after a few seconds of silence. Raven answered with a simple nod. When he didn't say anything, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do you I have to pinch you to show you this isn't a dream?" She said.

"No… It's just… Wow, I thought you thought I was really annoying and not funny." Beast Boy began babbling for lack of better things to do, "I know I'm hilarious… But I never actually thought you liked my jokes no matter how hard I tried. All those jokes to get you to smile once, and you never did no matter what. Though I guess I still liked trying not because I like getting on people's nerves and getting hurt. I kept on trying because maybe, just maybe, it made your day better. I really do care about you. I don't bug you because it's fun. Well sometimes it's fun, but I do it because deep down I really love you." Beast Boy's speech broke off in shock. Had he just said that?

Raven stared back at him in shock. Beast Boy thought wildly of an excuse. He couldn't tell her he loved her that ruined everything. "I mean like I love you as umm… a-"

"Beast Boy…" said Raven. Beast Boy stopped babbling and stared at her. His expression was a mix of fear as to what Raven would do to him now that she knew and embarrassment for having blurted that out. No words came to Raven, so she did the next best thing to do in this situation. Or the best thing to do, depending on how you look at it.

Raven leaned over and kissed Beast Boy softly on the lips. Beast Boy stood shock-still. Finally, his body responded and he responded to the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth. Overall, the kiss was passionate. However the need for oxygen was pressing on their lungs, so finally they pulled away. Beast Boy wore a look of awe and a goofy smile dominated his face. Raven smiled back at him. They leaned in for another kiss.

Raven and Beast Boy jumped in shock as the lid of the washing machine exploded. Bubbles of soap flowed out, completely coating the couple and the room in white foam. Beast Boy chuckled lightly though his mind was screaming at him. Why did he have to be such an idiot and put in all that soap? The best moment in his life was interrupted by a stupid washing machine because he had placed in too much soap. He looked over at Raven, expecting her to be angry at him.

To his surprise, Raven wasn't angry. Flicking some of the foamy substance off her shoulder, Raven looked at Beast Boy. Her look was one of amusement. She walked over to the door with Beast Boy staring at her receding back.

"You might want to clean this up." Raven waved her hand, indicating the mess of bubbles. "I'll come by next laundry day if you want some company again." She walked out the room, leaving Beast Boy in the middle of the foam. A smile was quickly forming on his face.

_Wow, I never knew laundry day could hold so much fun._

--

**Author's Notes: Who knew a punishment could bring along such a nice surprise? I couldn't stop myself from having the washing machine explode in a snowfall of bubbles. Poor Beast Boy, overloading the washing machine and having it ruin the moment. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Next, I'll be taking one of the suggestions and writing a ficlet about it. ****Which one? No one knows until next time. Reviews are appreciated and make for a happy author.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	14. Reflection

**Author's Notes: To start these things off, sorry for the late update. The idea's been in my mind for a while, but I haven't had the time to type it up. School is starting soon and I've got to get ready. And I had to finish one of my chapter stories. However, I'm back! I've got about two more ideas that I'll type up over the week. Maybe more will come later too.**

**Now on to this drabble, titanfan45 was the one who gave me the quote. It's a nice quote and I had a few thoughts on it. Finally, I settled on an idea with Beast Boy in it and no pairings. It's also going to have his primal side aka Beast. Now how about instead of me telling you about it, you just go ahead and read! **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quote either.**

--

"_No matter where you go, there you are."_

_-Thomas A. Kempis, A.D. 1440_

_**Reflection**_

"Stop taunting me!" I shouted at the mirror in front of me. If anyone came in, they'd think I'd gone crazy. They'd send me to some shrink. Must remember to keep my voice down…

Instead of my handsome face in the mirror, the monster from my nightmares stared back at me. His fangs were sharper than mine and his claws were clenched. Beast… The beast wasn't evil, but I didn't want to speak with him.

"_That's rich. Calling yourself a monster. I'm you, you're me; we're the same."_ Beast's voice echoed in my mind though it sounded like he was speaking to me outside of my mind. I must be going crazy. The voice of my primal side had never been this bad except for right after the accident.

"We're nothing alike," I said with a small growl. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the beast in front of me. "Now stop bothering me! I want nothing to do with you." I wasn't joking around. I was sick and tired of my primal side.

"_I'll stop if you let me out. Just for an hour or two in the forest. I want to run and feel the wind rush through my fur." _

"No! If I let you out, then you'll kill. I don't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent animal or anybody who's camping out in the forest." There is no way I would let him out ever. He would cause chaos, I know it.

"_I promise I won't kill. I just want to run." _While it would sound like begging if someone else did it, it was clear the beast wasn't begging. His voice was too much of a growl to have been begging.

"I don't trust you." I retort.

"_Then you don't trust yourself. Now let me out…" _

"No! And I don't care if I don't trust myself." Okay, definitely starting to sound like a raving lunatic. Like a traumatized survivor of a zombie apocalypse who's being taunted by invisible zombies and I should just shut up about that…

"_You can't run away from me. It'll become worse until you let me out." _I'm determined not to fall to his rule. I can't.

"You're wrong. I don't have to be standing here talking to a mirror. I don't have to see you." I turn away from the mirror, hoping that it would dissuade him.

"_Oh really… You can't get away from me. Ever." _

My blood is starting to boil and a low growl issues from my throat. No, this isn't me. It's just he's making me so furious. I'm too enraged for deep breathing to be of any help. Nothing would make me relax.

I forget about my resolution to not scream. The scream is my loudest yet. "Watch me!" The words are childish, yet the rage behind them isn't. I lash out and hit the mirror, which instantly shatters. Ignoring the glass cutting into my hands, I take a few deep breathes. I really am going crazy, screaming at a reflection of your inner beast.

Before Beast can reply, my pointed ears detect the traces of feet hitting the floor of the hallway. Feet and the voices of my friends. No, I can't let them find me when I feel like this. I need to get away. I don't want them to think I'm crazy. Can't let them think that.

For a while, I flew through the air, searching for a place to land. It was so nice to fly and feel the air ruffle through my feathers. Flying is so soothing and my mind drifted away from the darker thoughts of Beast. I figured I was calm enough to land somewhere by now. Going back to the Tower right now wasn't my idea of a good idea at the moment.

I landed on the streets. It was night and everything was closed, but I was hoping just to have some time to walk around. Maybe I'd find some café that stayed open a little later. Or better yet an arcade. My face lifted to look at the store windows that I passed.

That's when my blood ran cold. Staring at me was Beast. He was in the exact same pose as I was and while the reflection was more faded than it had been on the mirror, it was still clear. I stared at him in shock.

"_Did you really believe that running away from home would help? Let me out. Or else I won't stop haunting you." _The voice that had disappeared when I was flying came back to haunt me.

I did the only sensible thing to do at the time. I instantly took to the air. The transition between my human form to my hawk form wasn't as painful as usual. I guess I was just numb. I just needed to get away from Beast. As far away as I can. It's hard, seeing as he's part of me.

"_You can't run from yourself." _The voice said to me though it was quieter. Hey, maybe it really does help if he's not reflected. Maybe I can live a sane life as long as I stay away from mirrors, windows, and any other reflective thing. Well as sane a life one as I could lead.

After a while, my wings were beginning to tire. I really needed to land. But where to go? I still don't want to face questions from the Titans. I can't land on a street, lest I find myself in the mirror.

So I went to the park. I landed by the large lake and reverted to my human form. Breathing in the fresh air, I walked over to the edge of the water. It was always calming to stare into water. As I sat down, I saw my face. Well, it wasn't exactly my face.

"_What don't you get, I'm you. Wherever you go, I'll always be with you. I'll always be everywhere. You won't get away." _I jumped up in alarm. Right, water was reflective.

"Stop it! People are going to think I'm crazy." I shook my head and backed away from the water. Just when I need to see the ripples of the water to calm myself, I see a giant monster instead.

"_We're not monsters… I'm not a monster. Just let me run. I miss the feel of earth beneath my paws." _

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting out."

I don't have the sense to transform anymore. It seems as if I lost it when I saw his face in the water. Instead I run and run. Finally, I notice that I've run into the forest. The trees shadow me and make me feel so small and vulnerable. A growl rips from my throat. No, what am I doing? Trees are supposed to be taller than me. Maybe I really am going crazy and it's not just what other people think.

"_You can't lose me. I'm always with you." _That's it. Why is he still talking?! Why can't he just shut up for a few seconds, so I don't lose it?!

I pant a few times as I look around me. Beast is reflected on the drops of dew on the leaves of the trees. There's millions of him everywhere. What's happening to me? I'm going crazy thanks to the animal within me. I look everywhere, but he seems to be in every drop of dew, in every water droplet.

My hands fly to my head and I grip the roots of my hair. Finally, I fall to the ground. My body is shaking as my eyes dart around. They settled on staring into my knees. Sobs wrack my body. This is too much. Too much to bear!

Wait… Why aren't I stronger? I should be. Beast's words come back to me and I stand up. My eyes narrow as I look at the largest reflection of Beast that I could find; a large leaf on the tree in front of me. It makes me feel saner to stare at something to talk to.

"Look here! Stop doing this to me. You're driving me insane and if you're a part of me, then you're going insane too." Twisted logic though it makes complete sense. "Is there anything else I can do except to get beat up by you? Or let you out? Any little option?"

"_Like I said, I only want to run free for a while. No slaughtering, no hunting. Just running and maybe howling." _I stay silent, listening to Beast's demands. _"If you let me out once every week in the night for a few hours, I'll stay quiet. The nightmares will stop and I'll only come out when you call upon me. Deal?"_

I sigh. Making deals with yourself is definitely a sign of someone who should be locked up in some ward for the mentally insane. Whatever, I think it's okay. Well as long as you have another part of you such as my primal side and what am I saying?! I really am going insane. I took a deep breath.

My mind fell into darkness as I felt fur grow out of my skin. I was half-aware of claws ripping my gloves apart and my fangs lengthening. Then, I was running. The thumps of paws landing on ground seemed so quiet here in the back of my mind. The chilling howl seemed just as quiet. So this was what it felt like to be locked up in the back. Half-aware and not in control, like you were there, but not. And he ran on.

--

**Author's Notes: Hmm… This was interesting to write. I don't write in first-person that often though it's fun. I don't have anything else to say right now… Actually, I'll just tell you a bit of what is to be expected next ficlet. It'll be set in the movie theater. That good enough for you. I hope it is. I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, please review!**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	15. Questions

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've been at school for those of you who are wondering. School comes first (everyone says that and it's true) and I've been busy adjusting to my new school. However, this idea popped up and I had to type it up. I hope you'll enjoy it and it'll take away some of the burning torches I see coming out. No angry mobs for my absence, please. I've been busy like I said. Also, I've recently been obsessed with a new cartoon, so I've been busy watching it and planning potential fanfiction for it. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning my writing of Teen Titans fanfiction. I still love you all and I still love Teen Titans (especially BB/Rae). **

**This is another occurrence from a past history class reverted into a different format with way different characters. Man, I have to love that history teacher for all the great things that came from that class. And I'm not talking about all the useful knowledge that history brings to your mind. This one is between a different student and the teacher, but it was still hilarious. It got brought up in a conversation I had with that student today and this idea came to mind. Obviously, I changed it a bit and I only borrowed from the stupid questions concept and my friend asking one. Everything else is entirely original. Once again, it's BB/Rae. I just love them so much. **

**Two quotes?! Well, I couldn't choose which one to use and both are great. I can't resist good quotes. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quotes either.**

--

"_Cluelessness-There are no stupid questions, but there are a LOT of inquisitive idiots."_

_-Larry Kersten _

"_If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions?"_

_-Scott Adams_

_**Questions**_

"Raven… Can I ask you a question?" The green boy asked. His face was set in as serious an expression that one who was usually so comical could muster up without something terrible like death or betrayal having to happen. It could almost make one laugh at how his lips were pulled into an almost tight way and how his ears were not sticking straight up in joy, but rather a more subdued and lowered fashion.

It was either that straight face, or the fact that there wasn't much she could do as she doubted he would give up anytime soon, but the violet-haired girl nodded her head in response. "Fine. Just make it quick." Impatient as she was, there was just a bit of curiosity in her at what Beast Boy would have to ask.

"Well…" He paused, no longer sure how to proceed. Getting her consent in answering his question had seemed a nearly impossible task and had ended up being what he had put most of his focus in. Maybe it was because it seemed so much more difficult to actually ask it, so he had saved the planning if she did say yes. Plotting the question out and then having her shoot him down before he asked would've made it so much worse.

"Beast Boy…" Her voice, monotone as usual with the underlying hints of emotion, caught the boy's attention and his emerald eyes lifted from the fascinating world of the floor to look into her face. "Whatever you're going to ask, just ask it. There's no such thing as a stupid question." The simple statement made a grin crack on to Beast Boy's face.

"Okay then… I feel better." It was clear to see that he was more comfortable now and Raven inwardly sighed in relief. "So, how come Starfire can breathe in space, but she can't breathe underwater? Why is tofu white? And how come we have one mouth on our face instead of two on our hands?" Okay, so he was still nervous and the stream of questions just flew from his mouth. She had said that there were no stupid questions and maybe after some conversation… He could say what he really came to say.

"It appears as if I'm corrected. There are no stupid questions except for ones asked by Beast Boy." Except for the dry humor that was sprinkled into her otherwise emotionless tone, her voice was the same as it had been before. This time it had less kindness in it unlike the last time she had spoken when she had sounded as close as she could get to comforting. She probably thought he didn't want to ask something serious and was just joking around like usual. Well this time she was wrong.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "Not all my questions are stupid." Defiantly, the changeling crossed his arms. The corners of her mouth turned upwards into a small smirk.

"Sure." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm going now if you're done." She turned to leave and retreat into the darkness and tranquility that was her room.

"Do you love me?" There, all said and done.

The words were out. In a moment of complete desperation, he had blurted them out without considering how she would react. Would she hate him? Think he was joking? Or would she get angry at the implication that she would ever love a grass stain and that that grass stain should ever even believe that?

By now, the girl had frozen in her walk and stood shock-still as her mind comprehended the words, their meanings, meanings that were implied and how exactly to go about answering that question. He couldn't see her face, see how she was reacting. However, other signs aided the changeling. Her raised shoulders that eventually lowered as the words really sunk in were a sure sign that she was shocked. And the way that her head was tilted slightly down indicated that she was thinking about the question.

Slowly, the girl turned around so that she was now facing him. He gulped before squaring his shoulders. Her face was smooth, like a slate before anyone got a chance to write on it. No help came from her eyes, which held so many emotions that it was too hard to distinguish one from the other. Whatever her answer was, he would take it. If she said yes, then he'd feel happier than ever… But if she said no, he would shrivel up in the inside though he'd have to put up the façade that he didn't care. That it didn't matter no matter how much his heart screamed in protest at such an idea. She was moving towards him, not in a fast pace and not in a slow pace. Just her regular pace and every second seemed more dragged out. Was time stopping? Another stupid question, no doubt.

"…Your first intelligent question." The barbed sentence stung until he realized what it meant. Then the grin broke out, wider than it had ever been before. Wider until his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

_I should ask more 'stupid' questions._

--

**Author's Notes: That was fun to write and it's nice to be back into writing fanfiction. The questions Beast Boy asked were all really random ones that I thought of on the spot as I couldn't recall the question my friend asked the teacher. And neither could he. I can't wait to write more, but a case of writer's block has settled in for any ideas of Teen Titans… Fortunately, I have a really good AU idea that stars Raven and Beast Boy. So, I'll hopefully be able to start writing that soon enough… Until next time, **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	16. Talisman

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. School and a new obsession keep me busy. If any of you are Ben 10 fans, I'm writing a series of one-shots with it. As well as a chapter fic once I'm done with a few other projects. Well, now that I'm done with advertising my other works, let's get started! I didn't even have this idea until I looked up the word of the day on . The definition they gave for talisman was lucky charm. **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quotes either.**

--

"_I tried a good-luck charm last year. I don't know if anybody knows how long a walk that is . . . that's a heck of a walk from Madison Square Garden. I'm not going to bring any good-luck charms with me. I'm just going to bring positive thinking."_

-Larry Pleau

_**Talisman**_

Today was the day.

What was so special about today? Why; today was the day I would ask Raven out. I think she likes me… At least that's what Cyborg had told me and he's usually reliable. Then again, I did prank him earlier and he could be lying to get back at me by making me look the world's biggest idiot… That thought hadn't occurred to me earlier, but I was already set. No time to back out now.

Quickly I ran through my checklist of things that I needed to ask her out. Roses? Check. Breath mints? Check. Some witty phrase to start the conversation? Check. Ideas for a date? Check. Looks like everything's ready… Oh wait! How could I forget my lucky charm?

Quickly I grabbed the ratty-looking keychain of a purple monkey and stuffed it into my pocket. I hate doing things without it, but I can't always carry it around or the luck will wear out. The keychain had been through a lot. It had been with me when I had asked out Terra, when I had gotten that hug from Raven after that stupid dragon Malchior broke her heart, and when I had fought the Brotherhood of Evil. If I didn't have it with me, I would never get this date.

Nervously, I shuffled to Raven's door. The blocky letters spelling her name had never looked as intimidating as they did right now. Taking a few breathes to steady my shaking nerves; I knocked with a hesitant fist. I know Raven preferred her space and if she was meditating, she would be angry I had interrupted. But maybe she would be happy to see me?

As I waited, I ran a hand through my green hair and reassured myself mentally. I am charming. All the ladies love me. But Raven's different from other girls… What if she doesn't succumb to the charms that catch so many others? I was really starting to regret coming here. What if this didn't work? What if she said no? Rejection is not something I want to face. One of my hands drifted to my pocket to touch the purple monkey. No, this would work. It had to, my lucky charm never fails!

"What?" Raven asked curtly and I blushed after realizing that she had been standing in front of me for a while now. I had just been lost in thought. Oh man, now how am I supposed to say something witty and charming? Just seeing her blows my mind away. She's so pretty and--

"Earth to Beast Boy. Don't tell me you've lost what little there was of your brain." I could see that Raven was getting annoyed. Oh man, I've completely messed this up. Why? Why?! How could I mess this up?! Especially when…

"I have my lucky charm!" I blurted the words out. Whoops, those were supposed to be my thoughts. And it was supposed to stay in my head. Why did I have to have such a big mouth? Raven stared at me, her face remaining impassive. Man, I'm such an idiot…

"I guess I'm right. You really have snapped." Raven replied after a few minutes (or was it hours, it felt that long). The door began to slide shut. Without thinking, I slipped my foot in front of the door. The door pushed my foot against the wall and I grit my teeth. If you've never had your foot stuck like this, you wouldn't understand the first initial burst of pain. After that, it fades.

"Wait. I-"I paused, teeth chattering in nervousness. Why couldn't I just say it? "I brought you some roses." I gestured to the bouquet in my hands before launching out into a speech, "Please, can you go out with me?" So much for witty phrases. "I really, really like you and you always seem so lonely. I just want you to have a good time and since I like you, I think it would be fun if we could hang out. So, do you want to head to the movies?" Raven's face stayed blank for a few moments.

No! She was going to reject me, I know it. She's going to say no and then I'm going to feel like a fool. How can I think that someone so beautiful and smart and amazing can like me even if I am rather charming? Stupid lucky charm! It's not lucky anymore; it's giving me bad luck. It made me mess up all my lines. Ugh, I sound like such an idiot! I'm going to have to hide my face, live in a cave for the rest of my life. Maybe even write—

"I'd love to."

"It's okay if you don't want to… Wait, you want to?" She nodded. I smiled widely at Raven who returned my smile with a small smile of her own. A genuine smile was the best thing Raven could give me… Well maybe a kiss too, but that'll come in time, hopefully. Thank you, lucky charm. How could I ever doubt your powers? "We can go now!" I shout in ecstasy and grab her hand. When she doesn't pull away, I begin walking with her. I was nearly dragging her.

"What was that about a lucky charm?"

Oh great, now I'm going to sound stupid as I discuss the intricacies of little monkey keychains as talismans. And if I don't say anything, she'll still think I'm stupid for bringing that up. At least we have something to talk about while we head to the movie theaters.

--

**Author's Notes: Random idea, random fic. I don't know when my next update will be. Until then, good-bye! And please review! **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	17. Shirt

**Author's Notes: Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? My only excuse would be that I've been busy on other fanfics in other fandoms. The only reason I'm updating now is I got this idea from the quote and I could not get it out of my head. It was just too adorable not to write. You won't be seeing me a lot unless you happen to read Legend of Zelda (the fanfic I'm currently working on) or Digimon (the fanfics that I'll work on after finishing the Zelda one). However, if I ever get an idea, I'll immediately write it! **

**Pairings: If there are pairings in these ficlets, they are going to be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Cy/Jinx, or KF/Jinx. Maybe I'll write a few ficlets with triangles. Who knows what will drift around in my mind? I know I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network own them. Oh, I don't own the quotes either.**

---

"_Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, then he wears it every day."_

-Noelle (age 7)

_**Shirt**_

Beast Boy walked into the living room. Because it was a Friday night meant for relaxing, he had changed out of his uniform into casual dress. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt that fit him nicely. While Beast Boy had always liked bright colors, he found that black was one of the few colors that did not clash with his skin color. That and he liked the design on the shirt. There was a running wolf on the shirt. Above it there was a silvery full moon with a crow (or a raven, it was hard to tell) flying in the very center of the moon. Beast Boy happened to like this shirt a lot.

There was only one other Titan in the room. Beast Boy walked over to the sofa where she was lounging and smiled, "Hello Raven."

The mentioned Titan did not look up from her book, but she did bob her head and mutter, "Hello Beast Boy."

It irked Beast Boy that he had barely been acknowledged. He knew it was Raven, but the feeling of having a book chosen over his company was always an unpleasant one. It happened nearly every day unless she was feeling in a good (and more talkative) mood (which was very rare).

"So Rae," he turned to using Raven's nickname. "What's the book about?" He didn't really care, but it was an excellent way to try and start some conversation with her.

Raven glanced up from her book, thoroughly annoyed that Beast Boy had not chosen to leave her alone. "It's Raven." She corrected before lowering her gaze back to the book.

Suddenly her eyes jolted up from the page she was on to stare at Beast Boy. Fear coursed through him. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? No, Beast Boy decided, he had not done anything mad. Raven's face was not angry. While it was mostly emotionless, Beast Boy could see some hints of a positive energy in her eyes. However, he could not identify it. At least she wasn't angry.

Raven had been staring at him for quite some time now and it made him feel self-conscious. The fact that anyone could make a boy who usually paid little attention to others' thoughts on him self-conscious was amazing.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy asked; head cocked in concern. He wondered whether it had anything to do with how he smelled. As subtle as possible, he sniffed the air around him. It smelled okay since the boy had taken a shower recently. What was it then?

"Nothing," Raven said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Her eyes shot back to her book, but he could see her staring at him from the top of the book. "And it's Raven, not Rae." She growled at him, but it lacked the usual note of threat that was usually backing it.

"You can tell me." Beast Boy sat down on the floor in front of her. His emerald eyes connected with her eyes. "If you tell, I won't tell anyone and I'll leave you to your book."

Raven considered the choice before murmuring something softly. "Your shirt… It's nice. That's all."

Despite the simple way she said it, her cheeks had a faint blush that she quickly hid by raising her hood. Her eyes returned to the book, evident by their quick side-to-side motion as she read. Inside the girl was flustered for having even said the compliment, but as long as she kept her eyes on the page, she found that she could ignore him. For the most part.

Beast Boy stared at her for a few seconds before deciding that she was honest. A huge grin spread over his face, revealing all his teeth. He hadn't expected Raven to say that. She rarely gave praise out and even then it had never been something like this. An idea formed in his mind.

"Well I'll be leaving now since you don't want to talk anymore. Bye, Rae." Beast Boy waved good-bye, but this all went ignored by Raven.

So Raven liked his shirt… Well then.

--

The next day there was a robbery at the bank. The criminals were not on any of the most wanted charts, but they were dangerous nonetheless. As usual, the Titans were called to take care of the matter while the police waited with handcuffs at the ready.

Cyborg's car tore through the streets with all the Titans sitting inside. Raven couldn't help but glance in Beast Boy's direction. To her shock, he was wearing the same shirt with the wolf and the raven. She promised herself that she would question him later.

Robin had also noticed that Beast Boy was not in uniform. Unlike Raven, he decided to pursue the matter right away.

"Hey Beast Boy, where's your uniform?"

"Well, I didn't have time to change." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven shrugged away the thought as to why Beast Boy would wear the same shirt two days in a row. It was Beast Boy. He had never been the cleanest Titan and it was a basic assumption that he would be fine with wearing the same thing for a few days. He was probably too lazy to change out of something he deemed completely appropriate.

The battle went well with the criminals all ending up in jail. It was a large success, like most battles the Titans fought. They celebrated with pizza afterwards before heading home.

--

Two weeks passed and Beast Boy's shirt had yet to be changed. It was starting to smell now, but Beast Boy refused to change into either another shirt or back into his uniform. He kept it as clean as possible, meaning that he was careful not to splatter food on it. However, that did not stop the fact that he worked out in the shirt and fought crime. It was terrible as anyone could imagine.

Cyborg, concerned of his friend's well-being, brought up the issue when they were taking a snack break from playing video games one day.

"Don't you think it's about time to change out of that shirt?" He posed the question amiably enough.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No way."

"Why?" Cyborg bit into the ham sandwich he had cooked up for their snack break.

Beast Boy's eyes darted around as if he was a scheming child trying to keep his plots a secret. "I have this plan and I think it's working… Just a little more time." He went back to his tofu sandwich.

Cyborg stared at his friend before laughing, "What's this about?"

"It's a secret, but you'll learn soon enough."

"Are you sure it's not having the opposite effect of what you intend it to have? Because you stink." Cyborg had some predictions as to Beast Boy's motivations, but he didn't want to say them aloud.

Beast Boy looked shocked that his plan could be having any negative effects. He wildly shook his head and muttered, "It has to work."

Cyborg sighed, "Whatever you say, man. If your scheme is to beat me in video games by making a lucky shirt, you're out of luck." He laughed as they finished their snack and returned to the game.

--

A few more days had passed. Raven had decided that she could no longer stay around Beast Boy if he continued to wear the smelly shirt. She called over to him,

"Beast Boy. We need to talk."

Beast Boy smiled, figuring that this would be the time for his reward. He trotted over to her, but was stopped by an outstretched hand. His head cocked in confusion. Why didn't she want him close? She answered his question for him.

"That's far enough. You smell bad."

"So what is it, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, choosing to ignore the hurtful comment.

She pointed at his shirt. "That."

Beast Boy glanced down at the shirt, "Don't you think it's nice?" He smiled though his smile was a nervous one.

Raven rolled her eyes, remembering that she had said that. "Yes, but that's beside the point. The point is that it's getting dirty and you're starting to smell because of it. This is why we have washing machines, Beast Boy."

"But you like it." Beast Boy whimpered. His plan was already starting to backfire.

"We've established that point." Raven said, annoyed at him for not grasping the point. "What I want to know is why you keep it on when it's long overdue for a wash?"

"Because you like it."

That was the last response Raven had expected and it blew her away. She had been expecting Beast Boy to say something along the lines of a lucky shirt or something equally ridiculous. Not that this wasn't ridiculous, but… Raven's thoughts trailed off and she shook her head.

"That doesn't mean you should wear it every day." Raven admonished though inside her heart was starting to beat wildly. He had worn this shirt for her? Her?! "Why would you care anyway?"

Beast Boy blushed. It was now or never. He took a deep breath for courage and spoke, "Because I thought it could get your attention, Rae… Which I want because I like you." His eyes stared at her, watching her for any signs that she felt the same.

"You like me?" Raven blushed and Beast Boy nodded his head. "Well…" Raven took a deep breath. She had been waiting for this for so long, but a part of her was too afraid to continue. Well, she couldn't leave him hanging like this. "I like you too."

A large smile split Beast Boy's face. He ran towards her to envelop her in a hug and a kiss (if she permitted it), only to be stopped by a magical shield. His face contorted in confusion.

"Not until you change out of that shirt."

Beast Boy nodded his head and charged off to his room. Raven heard him whooping in joy, causing her to roll her eyes. Well, it was Beast Boy and she shouldn't expect anything different from him. Despite his oddities, she loved him all the more for it.

---

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was a pleasure to write. I just couldn't resist after I read the quote. The quote was my main inspiration. It just seemed like a Beast Boy sort of thing to do. A review would be nice. **

**_Twilight Phantom Dragon_**


End file.
